Coyote (Child of Oberon)
Coyote is the (former) secondary antagonist of the Season 2 episode "Cloud Fathers", which is an episode of the animated series "Gargoyles". Much like Raven, he and Anansi are based on notorious tricksters. This antagonistic depiction of the Native American figure is based on his mythological counterpart, who is also antagonistic in Native American legends. Persona When the Manhattan Clan arrives at Arizona, the group is telling Peter Maza thought to be working for Xanatos, since it is actually Coyote in the appearance of a young Peter Maza, who abandoned his father Carlos Maza in the past. He is apparently a roguish shapeshifter during his first encounter with the Manhattan Clan, like his mythological counterpart. History Cloud Fathers At the start of the episode, viewers see a whirlwind with a coyote's head on it, which reveals to be Coyote. As the whirlwind form goes through the screen, a flashback shows Peter Maza disowning his father Carlos Maza. Now at 1996, Peter Maza (the younger version) exits the Xanatos Corporation. Peter Maza (the one in white hair), Beth, Bronx, and Elisa went after the younger version of Peter. Bronx was able to stop him and the impostor was told about framing Xanatos. Coyote was alerted about doing traditional Native American style by Beth Maza and is soon confronted by Peter Maza. Due to an ongoing argument, Coyote is forced to be captured by the tribal police force. Before being asked, Coyote took the form of a twister, thinking the impostor is gone. Elisa, Peter, Beth, and Bronx are forced to find Goliath and Angela captured by Coyote 4.0 and Xanatos. After rescuing Goliath and Angela from the Xanatos Corporation, Beth has a theory about the younger version of Peter Maza. The younger version of Peter Maza reveals to be Coyote, according to the theory by Beth. Back then when trying to find the tribal police to capture Coyote, one of the kachina dancers is Coyote. Later on, he gets rescued by Coyote 4.0 from being arrested by the kachina dancers. Coyote is brought back by Coyote 4.0 and Xanatos explained to him about the failure of the Cauldron of Life, which had gone to waste and is used to rebuild the Coyote robot. He gets inserted by Coyote 4.0 after getting persuaded by Xanatos. The Manhattan Clan arrives at the Xanatos Corporation when trying to find Coyote. Coyote 4.0 started firing bars at the Manhattan Clan. After Xanatos detected Peter Maza dressed as a Kachina dancer, Coyote gets released from Coyote 4.0. Coyote gets deployed by Angela and was able to defeat Coyote 4.0. Coyote despaired with Peter Maza about the wrongdoing with his father and turned into a tornado be returned to Arizona. The Gathering: Part One Coyote is shown in the guise of a young Peter Maza and is in line with the other immortal Children of Oberon. Coyote did not speak in this episode. Gallery Tornado Coyote.jpg|Coyote in his tornado form. External links * Coyote at GargWiki. Navigation Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Deities Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil